fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Rosé Lee
Former Destruction Bench Agreement mainstay announcer and professional hype-girl, Rosé Lee is an energetic fighting enthusiast with overflowing optimism. She's typically upbeat and outgoing, sometimes to the point where she ends up tripping over herself. It is unknown how she first found DBA, but it can probably be assumed that it has to do with her unending passion for exciting, competitive, combative experiences. She absolutely loved the job of being a commentator, and had aspirations to eventually join the fight herself when she felt as if she was up to snuff. Rosé's trademark scarf is a constant for her, as she is known to be a very close friend to Benjamin Brooks, who she co-commentated with in the early days of DBA. Ever since she was fired, her whereabouts have become unknown, but there are occasionally still mentions of her among the DBA contenders. Powers Rosé's fighting style features a mixture of hand-to-hand combat, bo staff maneuvers, and a use of her Epithet: Atmosphere. With it she can change the "atmosphere" or mood of a given situation, generating a bevy of potential effects. This can be as simple as "Rosé's excited, so allies within a 2 space radius of her get hyped and gain +2 attack," or, as she says that "something is heating up", a given number of units catch on fire. She can also concentrate the intensity of a moment, causing everyone to focus on a particular action to improve its roll. Similarly, she can make the atmosphere so intense for a particular person that they have to take a quick breather. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 0 Rosé's first appearance, she appeared alongside Benny to test the waters of the current pool of DBA contestants. As expected, she brought her all to her first outing with energy flying in every direction. Unfortunately, this year's DBA set a new precedent of bullshit, and before Rosé knew it, her hair was infested with snakes. Soon after, James Invisible's Passive, which causes anyone that says "um" or "like" as a non sequitur to take damage, dealt heavy damage to her to the point where she was eventually knocked out. This sparked an intense rivalry/hatred between the two of them. - Episode 1 In the first official match of the year's DBA Tournament, Rosé was ecstatic to be part of the occasion. She was less ecstatic about the fact that she would have to encounter James again. As fate would have it, he, once again, caused massive trouble for her. This time, he warped her from the Announcer's Podium to the Arena itself: an area that announcers were typically not supposed to to interfere from. She made her way back to her assigned spot as quickly as possible, but not before setting James's hat on fire. This then prompted James to set Rosé's everything on fire. - Episode 2 Rosé's last true appearance in DBA, she started off this "Valentine's Day Special" with a bit of thematic energy. As the fight went on, she continued her usual announcer shtick, this time a bit more successfully than before. However, near the end of the match, Com N. Sense had gotten shot. In the realm of DBA and general anime shenanigans, this normally wouldn't be a problem, but Com's Epithet made it so anime logic did not apply to him. Thus, he got shot with a real ass bullet and was bleeding out. Rosé, quick on her feet, immediately bolted to Com to give him medical assistance and call an ambulance. However, this act turned out to be "the last straw" for some reason, and she was fired from her announcer position once the match was over. It seems that the DBA higher-ups really wanted bloodshed. - Episode 26 Rosé is one of the many characters that made an appearance in Episode 26 by technicality. The Rosé that was there was a false apparition created by W after he transported that episode's party into The Shadowrealm. While there, "Rosé" had a very important role as the victim in W's mock killing game. Despite quite the "despairful" situation going on, Rosé tried her best to keep everyone positive, electing to take a swim in the cruise ship's pool with Ash Wolfe. However, it wasn't long until she was killed at the pool's diving board, with a fatal wound on the back of her head. Key pieces of evidence near her body were shattered glass, blood, and sparkles. Eventually, it was discovered that Viktor Valentine was the murderer, using Soviet Union's vodka bottle, - Episode 50 Rosé appeared by technicality as a Time Construct created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. She was first seen alongside Benny and W on the announcer podium, but W decided to not let her speak as it would be a funny reference to how she was shunted out of DBA at its very earliest. She also showed up during the fourth and final DBA PC Mob Rush, where she made up part of an audience of NPCs. - Episode 61 In Rosé's grand return, she initially appeared in her "Mystery Sentai" Disguise in front of Venus Vanderbelt, leading her inside the Dream Taco Bell where the rest of the party was waiting. After a brief discussion with Dr. Marlow about the nature of DBA and it's status as an "Akashic Point", in which he accidentally revealed Rosé's identity, she was finally able to come out of radio silence and reunite with Benny once again. It was here that she told the party the reason for her absence and how it related to her secret employer: The Government. The Government, being the organization that established the Destruction Bench Agreement, was well aware of the capabilities of its current operator: Neo Bagel. Due to Rosé being fired in Episode 2, continuing to stay at DBA was incredibly risky, as there was a fairly large change that Bagel would instantly erase her if she showed her face there. She was thus ordered to lay low, however, the recent acceleration of DBA's insanity caused her to step into action. Based on what she was able to observe, she felt that Bagel was becoming restless, and would do something catastrophic if not kept in check. This is what led Rosé to disobey orders and convene with Marlow to do something about this. The events the party faced the previous day caused them to put their plans into effect far sooner than expected, but Rosé hoped the party would help her on the upcoming mission: secretly gain intel on Neo Bagel. The party unanimously agreed, and Rosé came along to act as a navigator for DBA's basements despite the potential risk. As they took a secret monorail to access the complex underground system, the group took a picture together to commemorate the occasion. Compared to the rest of the party, she was incredibly weak, but she was able to help out via the aforementioned navigation and simply through her presence. Of course, as is her nature, she often engaged in idle chit-chat and continue to be completely clueless in terms of anything even slightly romance based. Overall, she got along well with everyone there, which she greatly enjoyed and appreciated, especially seeing as how she felt bad for staying radio silent for so long. However, after the fight against Gomez and Lemma Sandovar, the party's cover was blown as Neo Bagel dragged them down to the lower floors. He then explained his plans to completely reboot DBA as "DAB", before taking note of Rosé and, as was anticipated by The Government, instantaneously removing her from the universe without a second thought. Trivia * Rosé is one of Patronix's favorite characters he's created in general, and he wants to use her a lot more in general. * Rosé's design is partially inspired by Sakura from the Street Fighter Series, while her name is inspired from Goku Black's "Super Saiyan Rosé" form Dragon Ball Super. In universe, her mother named her after Rosé wine. * Rosé is typically completely oblivious to romantic advances towards her, especially from Benny and Ash Wolfe. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters